


First Time

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Everyone has a story about their "first time". This is Remus'.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are just joining us now, welcome!
> 
> This is part of my Wolfstar Shorts series; they're each individual snippets that all tie together chronologically. If you want to find out how the boys got themselves into this position, you should go back and read a few!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this shameless smut!

The road trip had been Sirius’ idea, but Remus was happy to play along. The notion of spending a night alone with his boyfriend in a tent, snuggled together in sleeping bags, was definitely appealing to Remus. Moony had left the firepit early, hoping that Padfoot would follow him; he didn't intend on wasting the night hanging out with the guys. Lupin had unfolded and zipped together their two sleeping bags, creating enough space for the both of them. He was already tucked into his makeshift bed, fully clothed, when Padfoot reached the tent.

 

Sirius crawled in, naked as the day he was born, save for his runners. The boys had been playing Truth or Dare and Sirius’ lack of clothing was James’ doing. Remus smirked, enjoying the view as his boyfriend struggled, awkwardly kicking off his shoes.

 

“Hey...Moons…”

 

Remus had never seen Sirius act this shy before; it was endearing. He patted the sleeping bag, beckoning his boyfriend over. Sirius slid himself under the makeshift blanket, facing his partner.

 

“So… am I gonna have to be the only one who's naked?”

 

Remus chuckled and shifted his body so that they were touching. They had both been drinking that night and Lupin's mind was swimming. He enjoyed the freedom that alcohol provided him: no more fear, no worrying about what happens next. He was able to live fully in the moment. His face tingled, his hands felt pleasantly numb, and he knew that he needed Sirius’ mouth against his own.

 

Running his fingers through long, tangled hair, Moony didn't say anything. He pulled Sirius closer until their bodies were pressed together. In one swift movement, Remus was on top of his boyfriend, kissing him, the taste of Firewhisky and smoke fogging his mind. Padfoot pulled away slightly, caressing his Moony's cheek.

 

“Moons, you're drunk… I don't want to take advantage of you or anything…”

 

Remus smirked, a menacing look flashing across his face.

 

“Padfoot, I'm drunk, and I _definitely_ want to take advantage of you…”

 

Sirius had to suppress a laugh at his partner's terrible pick-up line. Remus was damn cute when he was trying to be sexy.

 

Sloppy drunk kisses were pressed into Sirius’ mouth, and he enthusiastically returned the favour. Padfoot had never seen his Moony this eager, this desperate. It took an impressive amount of self-discipline for Sirius to keep from escalating things. He wanted Remus to feel comfortable and set the pace; a pace which seemed to be particularly fast that night.

 

Remus made his way down Sirius’ neck, nibbling tenderly on the soft skin above his collarbone. Sirius sighed, a breathy noise escaping his lips, causing Remus to chuckle.

 

“Padfoot…” he growled. “Moaning already? We've barely started…” Sirius didn't realize how much he loved this headstrong Moony until that moment. The way he spoke, the firmness in his voice, drove Padfoot absolutely wild. He could feel himself getting hard; the mere thought of Remus was enough to excite him.

 

Remus continued down the length of Sirius’ body, reaching his chest, sucking on his nipples. Padfoot began grinding his hips into his boyfriend's body, hands pressed firmly around his waist. When Remus bit down a little harder than intended, Sirius let out a gasp.

 

“Mmm, sorry… did that hurt?”

 

“No, no… _keep going_...Please…” Sirius could barely get the words out.

 

Moony continued, trailing his tongue down Padfoot's tight abdomen, his muscles tensing in response. Sirius’ chest heaved as his breathing sped up, his heart racing in anticipation. Remus worked his way lower; kissing and licking Sirius’ pelvis, his thighs, everywhere except the place he wanted the most. Suddenly, Moony stopped.

 

Sirius looked down and met Remus’ gaze. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into those penetrating hazel eyes. Moony knew exactly what he was doing. With an evil smirk, Remus lowered this mouth until it barely grazed Sirius’ fully hard erection. He breathed warm air on it, causing Padfoot's cock to twitch. Sirius let out a soft groan.

 

“Moony… please…”

 

Remus kept teasing. He had no intention of making this easy for Sirius.

 

Moony brought a hand to his Padfoot's body, gently running it along his thigh, skimming across the surface tauntingly. His fingers slowly crept up, brushing against Sirius’ cock with the lightest touch.

 

“Ahh… Moony…”

 

Remus’ hand trailed up and down, scarcely touching skin with the very tips of his fingers. He breathed another gust of warmth against the tip, his mouth hovering just out of reach.

 

Sirius squirmed, but Remus persisted, prolonging the tease for as long as he could. That's when Sirius started begging.

 

“ _Please_ , Moons… _please…”_

 

Moony liked when his Padfoot begged.

 

Lowering his mouth slowly, Remus started from the base of Sirius’ shaft and trailed his tongue all the way to the tip, eliciting an enticing moan from his partner. He put his lips around the head and sucked on it, noting the strange taste in the back of his mind. It wasn't quite what he expected, but the reaction it received was well worth the discomfort. Moony ran his tongue around Sirius’ tip, bringing his mouth lower with each rotation. When Sirius’ hips began to thrust helplessly, Remus decided it was time to stop messing around.

 

He opened his mouth and took as much of Sirius’ cock as he could manage, bobbing his head up and down while he did so. One hand reached for the base and the other for Sirius’ balls, both working in time with Remus’ mouth. It was fast, messy and moist, and Sirius was having difficulty keeping his volume down.

 

“Oh god, yes! ...Oh Remus…. Fuuuuuck…”

 

Faster and faster. Remus was surprised how easily he picked this up. Apparently blow jobs weren't nearly as complicated as he had assumed.

 

“Fuuuuuuck... Moony… yesss…”

 

Remus squeezed tightly with his hand and pumped as hard as he could, eagerly trying to make his Padfoot cum.

 

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait…”

 

Remus stopped. Was something wrong?

 

Sirius was panting, clinging helplessly to the sleeping bag.

 

“Remus… I…” Sirius’ face flushed a brighter shade of red. “I really… I just… ah…. I really wanna have sex with you. And I don't want to finish too early…”

 

Remus laughed and put his lips back around Sirius’ cock, giving a few slow, deep strokes. He pulled away.

 

“There's plenty of time for all that… you don't want me to just finish you now?” One hand was still rubbing Sirius’ cock, the other playing with his balls, massaging the tender area behind them. Padfoot moaned, having difficulty articulating words while Moony toyed with him.

 

“I… ahhh… dammit, Remus, _yes_ . _Yes, please_ …”

Sirius couldn't help himself. He needed to be back inside that warm, wet, shockingly adept mouth. Remus obliged.

 

Moony gave it his all as he sucked and stroked, expertly keeping pace with both his mouth and his hands. Padfoot's thighs tightened and he grabbed Remus’ hair as he thrusted his hips through the last few strokes before his orgasm.

 

Moony kept going, sucking until Sirius was completely finished, before pulling his mouth away. He crawled up beside his Padfoot and flopped down on his chest.

 

When Sirius’ breathing started to return to normal, he spoke up.

 

“Where the _fuck_ did that come from?”

 

Remus smiled.

 

“I guess I had a good teacher?”

 

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him.

 

“Your turn?” His grey eyes flashed with mischief.

 

“Actually…” Remus had other plans. “I was thinking we could try something else…”

 

Immediately sitting upright, Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss. Lupin pulled away.

 

“Eew, don't. I just had your cock in my mouth.”

 

“Mmm, I don't care. I want you…” Sirius pressed forward, extremely eager to find out what else Remus had in store for him.

 

Sirius gently tugged at the bottom of Remus’ shirt before pulling out of the kiss.

 

“...May I?”

 

Remus nodded, and Sirius pulled the shirt off, exposing a slender chest full of scars. Padfoot wanted to kiss each and every one of them; he wanted to show his Moony just how beautiful his body was.

 

Sirius reached for Remus’ pants, making eye contact before undoing any buttons. Remus smiled, encouraging his boyfriend to continue. Padfoot pulled all of Remus’ clothes off, completely exposing him. Sirius’ prick was still soft from its earlier adventure, but he knew that if they kept this up, he could go again quite soon. Sirius pulled Remus in, pressing their naked bodies firmly together. Hips grinding, mouths locked together, hands groping, the two boys formed a tangled mess in their sleeping bags. Sirius felt Remus’ breath against his neck as his boyfriend murmured in his ear.

 

“Padfoot… I wanna _fuck_ you.”

 

Shivers ran down Sirius’ spine as he heard those words. Remus had never been as hot as he was in that moment.

 

Hastily turning around on all fours, Sirius exposed himself to Remus, desperate to find out what it would feel like to have that cock inside of him. Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ hips before hesitating.

 

“...How do I… Do...Do I just...put it in?” He had never done this before. He had no idea where to begin.

 

“Um… yeah, I think so…” Sirius wasn't entirely sure, either. All of his previous partners had been female. With them, it had been easy enough to “just put it in”.

 

Remus pressed forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Sirius’ hole. Remus’ eyes fluttered slightly, relishing the feeling of being pressed against Sirius. Padfoot let out a soft moan as Remus’ damp cock slid across his ass. Remus pushed forward.

 

Sirius inhaled sharply as Remus tried to force his way inside. It hurt a lot more than he expected.

 

“Owowowowow…”

 

Remus pulled back.

 

“What? What's wrong, Pads?”

 

“Nothing,” Sirius lied, teeth clenched. Remus was finally open to having sex. He didn't want to ruin this moment because he couldn't take a bit of pain. “Try again, Moons…”

 

“...Okay…”

 

Remus pushed forward again, not having any more success. Sirius was tight and Remus couldn't really get himself in without hurting his partner.

 

Padfoot’s face contorted with pain and he grasped at the sleeping bag beneath him.

 

“ _Shit,_ that really hurts…”

 

“Sirius?”

 

Remus hated how much he was hurting his partner.

 

“One more time, Reme, it's fine…”

 

Moony hesitated but decided to try again, pushing against Sirius, one hand guiding his cock, the other on his lover's hips. It didn't work. Hearing Padfoot's reactions, seeing him in pain, Moony had already begun to go flacid.

 

Without warning, Remus let go of his partner and turned away, wrapping his arms around himself. Sirius looked over his shoulder to find his boyfriend curled up beneath the covers.

 

“Hey, hey, hey… Moony… what's wrong?” Remus looked like he was about to cry. “Reme?” Sirius slipped into the sleeping bag behind Remus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Moony tried to pull away, but Padfoot's arms held tighter.

 

“Remus, it's okay… you don't have to be upset… it was your first time, you didn't know what you were doing. Hell, _I_ didn't know what I was doing… we'll… we'll learn together…”

 

Remus sniffled slightly and Sirius squeezed comfortingly.

 

“I'm… I'm awful at being a son, awful at being a friend, awful at being a _human being_ … and now I'm awful at being a lover...”

 

“Remus, _none_ of that is true. You're… you're amazing. An amazing person. An amazing friend...You're my best friend. And… and _I love you_ . And you're perfect. You're perfect in my eyes, and you're perfect _for me_.”

 

There was a silence, broken only by the chirping of crickets outside the tent.

 

“What… what happens if we never figure it out…?”

 

Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

 

“What, sex? You think we're the only two people in the world who've struggled their first time? 'Cause if so, you might be a bigger idiot than I thought!”

 

Remus gave a sad chuckle.

 

“No, dummy… I meant...life… Us… the future… what if we never figure it out?”

 

Sirius pondered for a moment before shrugging.

 

“Honestly? I don't think anyone ever _really_ figures it out. They just go through each day pretending they know what they're doing…”

 

Remus smiled and pressed himself into Sirius.

 

“And this… sex thing?”

 

“Don’t worry, we _will_ figure that one out…”

**Author's Note:**

> That might not have been the "first time" story you wanted... I'm sorry! Our boys can be blundering idiots sometimes. 
> 
> Don't worry, there's always a "second time". ;)


End file.
